Power management operations may relate, for example, to core clocking control, active state operation, idle state control, and/or thermal control, e.g., as defined by the Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) specification.
Conventional computing platforms may execute an operating system, which may be able to activate a power management operation by generating an Input/Output-mapped transaction indicating a memory address representing the operation to be activated.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.